


Sueño repetido

by umiharu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Swesson, Swesson en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiharu/pseuds/umiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith siempre tuvo lo que quiso hasta que un sueño se le presentó repetidamente cambiando lo que hasta entonces considerasu vida</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueño repetido

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic ocurre antes, durante y después del 4x17 Its a terrible life

Supernatural no me pertenece 

  
Dean Smith tenía la vida que siempre quiso tener, la vida que su familia le inculco desde la cuna,resultado de la dedicación de sus padres, el amor de una hermana, una buena educación y su dispocision para hacerlo, lo que ahora poseía era el resultado de la suma de todos sus logros y lo estaba disfrutando plenamente, amaba su rutina, amaba lo que hacia, nunca necesito nada más, hasta aquella madrugada...

  
Smith daba vueltas en la cama inquieto pero se obligaba a si mismo a mantener los ojos cerrados y concentrarse en dormir porque por la mañana tendría una junta de una hora que se convertiría en 3 horas de diapositivas confusas y un almuerzo que para la hora en que seria entregado estaría frío

  
Al cabo de un tiempo el sueño comenzó, un joven mas alto se presento ante el con una sonrisa de hoyuelos, llamándole y tomándolo por la cintura

  
Su primera reacción fue retroceder pero los brazos del otro se lo impidieron

  
-Quédate por favor Dean

  
-No te conozco

  
-No te hace falta

  
-¿Qué?

  
-te necesito Dean

  
-pero....

  
-te pido que confíes en mi

  
-no te... pero el chico puso un dedo en sus labios

  
-tu y yo nos conocemos Dean,debes recordarme

  
A su mente fueron llegando imágenes, de sombras, de armas, de una venganza, de un viaje, de compañía y de mucho más y un nombre le surgio del alma

  
-Sam... Sammy

  
-necesito que recuerdes, que confíes en nosotros

  
-nosotros...

  
-debo irme

  
-espera no me has dicho...

  
Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración su alarma sonó , a partir de ese encuentro dormir se le volvió una inquietud constante y sobre todo sus encuentros con aquel chico

-tardaste tiempo en regresar

  
Dijo impaciente Smith recargado en el cofre de un automóvil negro

  
-¿Desesperado Dean?

  
-pesado- dijo Dean cruzando de brazos mientras Sam se inclinaba para murmurarle

  
-¿Te gustaría saber cuanto ?

  
-ya te he dicho que no te conozco

  
-¿debo entender que quieres conocerme?

  
Dean desvío la mirada pero cuando Sam se puso de pie lo sujetó por la hebilla del pantalón

  
-ya debo irme Dean

  
-¿irte? pero si acabas de llegar, llevo tiempo esperándote y...

  
Sam sonrío y Dean sintió que la paz que perdió le regreso de golpe

  
-¿Y?

  
-necesito saber quien eres

  
-tu lo sabes Dean

  
-no comiences de nuevo con eso, en todo el tiempo que vienes a mi solo percibo imágenes pero no se... y quiero saberlo

  
-¿Por que?

 

-por que no puede ser normal que alguien como tu se aparezca ante mi y me haga sentir

  
-¿Que sientes Dean?

  
Dean llevaba varias noches para ser precisos, meses intentando explicarse así mismo el torbellino de altibajos sentimientos que le provocaba aquel hombre con sus imágenes que parecían recuerdos de una vida pasada, de su propia vida

  
Pego su cuerpo al de Sam percibiendo su esencia, su calor porque hacia tiempo que se preguntaba si su salud mental era la de una persona normal pero con solo tenerlo cerca mando muy lejos sus inseguridades

  
-Me sentí tan ansioso al conocerte,me sentí enfermo, solo podía pensar en verte y cuando te veía llegar me daba ansiedad que llegaras solo para irte otra vez, me tenias tan mal, con incertidumbre y tratando siempre de soñar despierto tan solo para tenerte cerca

  
-Dean

  
-Dices mi nombre como si me conocieras, como si supieras quien soy cuando no me conoces de nada, cuando ni yo mismo te conozco pero mi alma reclama tu presencia tanto como mi propio cuerpo Sam

  
-tu sabes quien soy Dean, tu siempre...

  
-shhh.... no , no lo sé, por más que intento no consigo recordarte de nada

  
Los ojos de Sam entristecieron y esta vez fue el quien trato de alejarse pero Smith se lo impidio

  
-mírame Sam por favor

 

-¿Que quieres? si no me recuerdas no le veo el caso de seguir acudiendo a ti

  
-no se quien eres, ni que esperas de mi pero yo si se quien soy Sammy, yo te pertenezco, yo soy el que debe cuidar de ti, el que si no te tiene cerca pierde el alma y el que te necesita para ser un humano

  
-estas por despertar Dean

  
-¿no vas a decirme nada Sammy ?

  
-no te hace falta Dean, tu lo sabes

  
-no, no lo sé

  
-confía en mi Dean

  
-confío pero debes entenderme

  
-encuentrame Dean

  
-¿Encontrarte? ¿Quieres que ponga un letrero de se busca hermoso hombre con un cuerpo que es un pecado y que es una parte de mi alma? Si claro Sam

  
-¿Te parezco un pecado Dean ? dijo sonriendole de medio lado

  
Y Dean lo abrazo haciendo que el peso de Sam cayera sobre el , cuando terminaron en el suelo y sus ojos se encontraron Dean le dijo

  
-uno que quiero cometer

  
-¿aunque no me conozcas?

  
-aunque fueras de mi sangre

  
-¿estas tan seguro?

  
-¿te molestaría si lo fuera?

  
-no

  
-a mi tampoco

  
-que así sea dijó antes de besarle y sentir las manos de Sam recorrer su espalda, lo que sintió después le dio escalofríos

  
Esos labios, ese cuerpo ya los conocía,se sabia de memoria los caminos de esa piel , esa piel que era producto de su mente y después del orgasmo le vino el turno al llanto y lloró sujetando con fuerza a Sam dejando marcas en su espalda

  
-no me dejes, no se quien me separo de ti Sam pero te juro que el que haya sido estará muerto en cuanto lo vea

  
-vas a despertar Dean

  
-no quiero, no lo haré y así no te iras

  
-debes hacerlo y encontrarme

  
-no podre hacerlo....

 

-lo harás Dean

  
-Te amo Sam

  
-y .....

  
De pronto abrió los ojos y maldijo su suerte, enterró el rostro en la almohada tratando de regresar pero no tuvo suerte y tuvo que continuar con la rutina que antes le parecía maravilloso pero ahora le resultaba absurda

  
Fue entonces que lo encontró en el elevador con una playera amarilla que a cualquiera le hubiera desfavorecido menos a el, a el se le veía adorable, resaltando el color de piel y brindado mayor vida a sus ojos si es que aun era posible

  
Su primer encuentro no fue para nada agradable, resulto hostil pero lo que vino después le brindo la confianza a Dean sin embargo cuando aquel Sam lo encaró y le propuso la idea de continuar cazando espíritus fue algo que Dean no se esperó porque no se conocían de nada porque aquel sueño repetido era solo eso un sueño

  
Pero cuando vio a Sam Wesson alejarse de nuevo tal y como lo había hecho el Sam de sus sueños no lo pensó dos veces y entregó su carta de renuncia a pesar de la pesadumbre en el rostro de su jefe

  
No le fue difícil encontrar a aquel gigante de infantil sonrisa y tampoco encontró problemas para meterlo en su cama, hacer de su cabello un desastre, lograr que hablara cosas sin sentido, repasar una a una las marcas que el mismo le había dejado y lo mejor de todo lograr lo que en sus sueños siempre quiso

  
-dímelo Sammy

  
-deja ese nombre que no soy un crio

  
-te gusta que te llame a si

  
-no, no me gusta

  
-sabes que si Sammy

  
-que no... oh por todos los diablos ....mmm...ah que bien...oh...mmm

  
-dilo

  
-te amo Dean pero eso ya lo sabes

  
Dean descanso su cabeza en el hombro de Sam maravillándose una vez mas de lo bien que embonaban

  
-si,lo sé

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> En lo personal amo como se ven Sam Wesson y Jared Padalecki con esa playera y no me arrepiento XD


End file.
